Prohibido olvidar
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Por esas meras palabras, se volvió a aferrar a la vida, dándose cuenta de qué una salida fácil era mucho peor qué recorrer el más duro de los caminos. Rompió en llanto y se prometió, a sí mismo, el seguir adelante de nueva cuenta. AU humano. Dedicado a las fans del DenMéx. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy, y publicado por mí. xD


_**¡ANTES!** de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**_RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente:_** Buenos días/Buenas tardes/Buenas noches, según sea la hora en qué estén leyendo. ¿Cómo están? En este momento tengo el corazón demasiado irritado porqué me pasaron demasiadas cosas tristes esta semana, y como odio la hipocresía así como la ingratitud, sólo por cortesía, les doy un simple **_"hola."_**

Les traigo este _**DenMéx,**_ porqué alguien dijo qué era muy escaso. Aunque a decir verdad, primero pensé en Holanda, después pensé en mi personaje favorito de Hetalia, pero creo qué Mathias encaja a la perfección con la trama.

En fin, este fic está dedicado a los fans del **_DenMéx_**, más hasta la fecha sólo tengo noción de qué **_Teffy Uzumaki, YukikiKitsune_ **y _**Danni**_ son los únicos qué les gusta esta pareja, tal vez también a _**Seiryu Hiro**_, mmm. De los demás, dispénsenme, pero no existe algo qué me haga creer que existan más fans, y es algo qué realmente lamento.

Aparte, cada semana intento de perdido tener actualizado un fic, se los digo porqué hay quiénes me dan dicho qué no se dan cuenta de cuándo actualizo o publico algo nuevo. Les aconsejo buscar en este perfil para qué verifiquen si hay o no algún movimiento, ¿no lo creen? Piénsenlo.

No les quito más tiempo, adelante. Y nuevamente, pido perdón por tener irritado el corazón. :'(

Disfruten el One-Shot. u.u

* * *

_"Cuando el Creador pensó qué había terminado de pintar las flores, oyó a una susurrándole:_

**_\- ¡No me olvides!-_**

_No había quedado más qué una pequeña cantidad de azul, pero la Nomeolvides estaba encantada de llevar un tono de azul claro."_

**_Leyenda alemana._**

* * *

_"Dios se encontraba nombrando a todas las plantas, cuando una pequeña sin nombre, le gritó en voz alta:_

**_\- ¡Oh, Dios! ¡No me olvides!-_**

_Dios le contestó:_

_**\- Ése será tu nombre.-**"_

**_ Leyenda alemana._**

* * *

****Prohibido olvidar.****

_**~Lonely. I'm Mr. Lonely. I have nobody for my own. I'm so lonely.~**_

\- No sé quién seas.- Oyó qué le decía en ese cuarto de hospital, tomando delicadamente una de sus manos, cubierta de vendas, y dándole una dulce sonrisa.- Pero, por favor, nunca dejes de sonreír.-

Por esas meras palabras, se volvió a aferrar a la vida, dándose cuenta de qué una salida fácil era mucho peor qué recorrer el más duro de los caminos. Rompió en llanto y se prometió, a sí mismo, el seguir adelante de nueva cuenta...

Y entonces, pasó un año...

**.~o0o~.**

Desde qué le dieran de alta en el hospital, todos los días quedaba de verse con José María Itzae, quién se apareciera una tarde en su habitación. Platicaban por largas horas, conversando de diversos temas, riendo a carcajadas, molestarse en ocasiones, pelearse y reconciliarse de un día para otro. Poco a poco, entre ellos fue surgiendo un sentimiento qué no podían negar...

\- José María.- Sintió qué le saltaba el estómago de los nervios, rascándose la nuca.- Yo... pues..., quisiera decirte qué...-

\- Me gustas, Matatías.- Le dijo el de piel morena, con una sonrisa y poniendo una mano en su pecho.- Me gustas desde hace tiempo.-

-_** ¿¡EH!?**_\- Saltó el susodicho ante la repentina declaración.- _**¿¡DE VERDAD!?**_-

\- Sí.- Se sonrojó levemente del rostro, más de inmediato cambió su semblante.- No te molesta, ¿cierto?-

\- _**¡NO! ¡NO! ¡AL CONTRARIO!**_\- Comenzó a vociferar en voz alta y moviendo con rapidez la cabeza.- _**¡TÚ TAMBIÉN ME GUSTAS DESDE HACE TIEMPO!**_\- Alzó los puños a la altura de su pecho, poniéndose totalmente rojo de la cara.- _**¡QUIERO QUÉ SEAMOS NOVIOS!**_-

La petición le sorprendió, más sonrió y apoyó tanto sus manos, como la cabeza, en su pecho...

\- Yo también.- Le correspondió con un suave tono de voz.- Quiero qué seamos novios.-

Tuvo qué inclinarse para besarlo, más la sensación electrizante qué recorrió por todo su cuerpo al tocar sus labios, hizo qué valiera la pena...

**_~¡Ay, pero quiéreme! Sólo basta una sonrisa, para hacerte tres regalos. Son el Cielo, la Luna y el Mar.~_**

**.~o0o~.**

Los siguientes meses eran salpicados de felicidad y sazonados con cariño; salían a varias partes, al zoológico, a comer, al acuario y en ocasiones especiales, al cine. El rubio de ojos azules sentía qué el sentimiento qué tenía por el moreno se acentuaba más, y poco a poco se transformaba en un amor libre y sincero. Lo sabía bien, porqué cada vez qué oía su voz, el corazón le latía con rapidez, como queriendo escapar de su pecho y saltar a los brazos de José María. Cada qué distinguía su silueta entre la multitud, una gran sonrisa, producto de una inmensa alegría, se plasmaba en sus labios. Y porqué cada mensaje de texto qué él le mandaba, lo hacía querer gritarle a todos los relojes del mundo qué avanzaran con rapidez sus manecillas, para volver a estar a su lado. Sí, eso era amor...

\- ¡Matatías!- Oyó la voz del moreno, y sonrió sonrojándose al estremecerse por escucharlo decir su nombre.- ¿Cómo estás?-

Lo abrazaba de su cintura, alzándolo un poco del suelo...

\- Mucho mejor ahora qué estás aquí.- Y lo besaba de lleno en los labios, para echarse reír unos instantes después.

No tenía dudas, lo amaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Más, sin embargo, sentía qué ya era tiempo de qué la relación avanzara a otro nivel...

\- Oye, Chema, fíjate qué lo he pensado mucho.- Le dijo una de tantas tardes, mientras comían en un restaurante.- Y no quiero qué creas estoy desesperado o algo por el estilo. Igual, si tú no quieres, pues no voy a obligarte, ya que no hay razón para apresurar las cosas.-

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Matatías?- Le preguntó curioso el moreno.

\- Verás, siento qué ya hemos pasado algo de tiempo juntos, y ya deberíamos de subir a otro nivel. ¿Qué dices?-

La sonrisa se borró de su rostro, al ver la seriedad en la cara del muchacho de cabellos color chocolate, qué se recogía en una pequeña cola de caballo...

\- Yo...- Y se llevó una mano a la cara, desviando la mirada, incapaz de verlo a los ojos.- No creo estar aún listo. Lo siento.-

Se alzó de la mesa, dispuesto a irse, pero Mathias se lo impidió al tomarlo de un brazo...

\- Hey, ya te dije qué no hay problema.- Lo acercó a él, y le besó la mejilla.- Ya será en otra ocasión, ¿de acuerdo?- Y se tranquilizó un poco al verlo asentir.- Anda, no hay qué arruinar el momento.-

Y no volvía a sacar el tema a colación. No obstante, recientemente sentía qué no le bastaba sólo tomar su mano y besar su boca. Necesitaba aún más...

***PLAFF***

Se llevó una mano a la mejilla, tras ser volteado de un bofetón de parte de Chema, quién entrara en estado de alerta, al sentir una de las manos del danés por debajo de sus ropas...

\- ¡Ouch!- Gimió Mathias mientras se frotaba la mejilla.- ¿Porqué hiciste eso, José María?-

\- Y-Yo... ¡Lo siento!- Se disculpó aún alterado.- ¡Pero y-ya te había dicho qué a-aún no estaba li-listo!-

Se fue del lugar casi inmediatamente, al ver el dolor en los ojos azules de Mathias. Y éste, no sabía proceder en el momento...

**.~o0o~.**

\- No lo entiendo, Lukas.- El rubio de ojos azules caminaba de un lado a otro, en el taller de su mejor amigo.- ¡Solamente toqué un poco de su piel, nada más!- Se sentó en una silla, se puso de pie al instante, pateando la silla.- ¡Lleva tres días sin aparecerse, no contesta mis mensaje ni atiende mis llamadas!-

\- Bien, pero eso no te da derecho a patear mis pertenencias.- Le contestó a secas Lukas, quién conociera a Mathias de mucho tiempo atrás.- ¿Has intentando llamar a su casa o ir a visitarlo?-

\- Pues... no.- Dijo tras levantar la silla y sentarse en ella, apesumbrado.

\- ¿Entonces estás esperando qué sea él quién se disculpe primero?-

\- Noru.- Era así como le llamaba a su amigo.- No se trata de eso.- Y desvió la mirada al suelo.- Ya habíamos quedado en qué esperaríamos a qué Chema estuviera listo. Además, no sé donde vive ni tampoco conozco el teléfono de su casa.-

Dejó a un lado el cincel y el martillo tras escucharlo...

\- ¿Nunca has ido a su casa?- Le inquirió.

\- No.-

\- ¿Al menos sabes donde viven sus padres, o algún familiar con el cuál puedas contactarlo?-

Ante el silencio de su amigo, se llevó una mano a la frente, preguntándose en silencio porqué tenía a un amigo como él...

\- ¿Qué es lo que sabes al respecto de él?- Fue directo al grano, para no andarse con rodeos.

\- No vayas a reírte, pero nada más sé qué se llama José María Itzae, tiene 22 años, ojos cafés, cabello color chocolate y recogido en una pequeña cola de caballo, y le gustan los gatos.- Le respondió.

\- ¿Llevan poco más de un año saliendo, y eso es todo lo qué sabes de él?- Preguntó irritado.

\- Sí. Cada qué le pregunto sobre él o su familia, cambia el tema o comienza a llenarme de besitos.-

\- No sorprendería de ti.- Sin embargo, se puso a reflexionar.- ¿No te parece extraño?-

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Noru?-

\- Qué no te diga ni siquiera su nombre completo.- Le señaló.- Y qué cada vez qué le preguntes, cambie el tema o se vaya por la tangente.-

\- ¿Hablas de los besos?-

\- De lo qué sea.- Le irritaba lo idiota qué era.- A lo qué voy, es qué ese tal José María te está ocultando algo, ¿no lo crees?-

La simple insinuación lo sorprendió, se puso completamente serio, y algo pálido...

\- No, Noru.- Se puso de pie, y caminó rumbo a la salida del taller.- Él no me ocultaría nada. Y tú no lo conoces.-

Salió dando un portazo, y otro, un suspiro. Se sentó de nueva cuenta a trabajar en su escultura, más se detuvo por un momento, pensando en la situación, la cuál le daba mala espina. Hizo su resolución, y desde temprano, comenzó a seguir al tonto danés, sin qué se diera cuenta. Ya pasaban de las cinco de la tarde e iba a rendirse, molesto de perder tanto tiempo en una tontería. Pero de pronto, un joven de piel morena y con el cabello recogido en una pequeña cola de caballo se acercó a Mathias. Hizo lo mismo, con cuidado de no ser descubierto para poder oír la conversación...

\- ¡Lo siento tanto, Matatías!- Oyó al joven moreno, a quién dedujo era José María Itzae.- ¡Yo no quise! ¡No quise lastimarte!-

\- Está bien, está bien.- Le abrazó y le acarició los cabellos.- Tranquilo, ya pasó, ya pasó. Shss.-

Al parecer habían hecho las pases, y comenzaron a caminar entre la gente, tomados de la mano. Lukas fue detrás de ellos, a una distancia suficiente como para no perderlos ni qué se dieran cuenta de qué los seguía. Entraron a una cafetería, y se sentaron en una mesa, empezando a platicar mientras los atendían. Aprovechando qué el danés estaba de espaldas, su mejor amigo se sentó en otra mesa, un poco apartada, sacó su celular y comenzó a tomarle fotografías al moreno. Más desistió de su tarea al ver a José María golpear la mesa el ponerse de pie, y salir corriendo del lugar. Mathias intentó seguirlo, pero se tropezó con unas personas qué iban entrando al local. Entonces, aprovechó para salir sin ser visto, y persiguió al moreno...

\- ¿Por donde se fue?- Se preguntó mirando a todos lados.

Se dejó guiar por una corazonada, y pronto volvió a encontrarle el rastro. Tras caminar algunas cuántas cuadras, vio qué había desacelerado el paso, e incluso, su forma de andar cambió, sin comprender el porqué. Siguió caminando, hasta qué se detuvo frente a una casa color aqua, sacó una llave de sus ropas para abrir la puerta y entrar por ella...

\- Con qué aquí vive.- Leyó el nombre de la familia.- Infante García.-

Se arregló lo mejor qué pudo y tocó a la puerta, no sin antes revisar el número de la casa, y el nombre de la calle...

\- ¿Diga?- Una muchacha, de ojos cafés, piel morena y cabello suelto de color chocolate, le atendió.- ¿Qué se le ofrece?-

Tuvo qué sacudirse un momento la cabeza, ya qué esa chica llevaba exactamente la misma ropa con la qué había visto a José María...

\- Eh, sí. Verá.- Se metió una mano al bolsillo.- Busco a José María Itzae, ¿vive de casualidad por aquí?-

\- No.- Le respondió la joven.- No lo conocemos.-

Estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta, más Lukas la detuvo...

\- ¿De verdad?- Sacó su celular e hizo como si estuviera marcando un número, cuando en realidad silenciaba el aparato.- Pues, me dieron esta dirección.- Mientras estaba distraída, le tomó una foto.- ¿Está segura qué no vivía aquí antes?-

\- No, señor.- Volvió a responder.- No conocemos a nadie de esta calle con ese nombre. Disculpe.-

\- De acuerdo, gracias, entonces.-

La muchacha cerró la puerta, y Lukas se echó a andar, revisando en su celular las fotografías qué había tomado...

\- Lo que tengo qué hacer por ese idiota.- Bufó.

**.~o0o~.**

Le mostró las fotografías, le dio la dirección, hasta le contó sobre el detalle de la ropa, y tras decirle qué se dejara de tonterías, Lukas acompañó a Mathias al día siguiente, para aclarar de una vez por todas el asunto de José María Itzae...

\- No estoy seguro, Noru.- Le confesó el rubio de ojos azules algo ansioso.- Tal vez esto es un error.-

\- No lo sabrás si no lo intentas.- Le respondió cruzándose de brazos.- Adelante.-

La tarde anterior, Mathias le había contado a José María acerca de lo qué había comentado con su mejor amigo, más no esperó qué no lo tomada tan mal. Sintió retorcérsele el estómago cuando tocó a la puerta...

\- ¿Diga?- Atendió a la puerta la misma muchacha del día anterior.- ¿Qué se le ofrece?-

\- Yo... verá...- Estaba tan nervioso, qué no podía alzar la mirada del suelo.-Pues...-

\- ¿Sí?- La chica abrió un poco más la puerta.

\- Yo estoy buscando a...-

Se quedó si habla al levantar la mirada, para verla cara a cara. No podía negarlo, el parecido era increíble, aunque los rasgos de ella eran un poco más refinados...

\- ¿Jo-José María?- Le temblaron los labios al pronunciar su nombre.

\- No lo conocemos, disculpe.-

Pero Mathias la asió del brazo, y ante el contacto, ella se tensó asustada. Y recordando qué el otro se sujetaba el cabello en una cola de caballo, usó su mano libre para agarrar su cabellera, para tratar de comprobar el parecido...

\- ¡Sué-Suélteme!- Gritó asustada de qué un desconocido la estuviera tocando, retorciéndose.- ¡Papá! ¡Mamá!-

Se escuchó movimiento en el interior de la casa; dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, ya bastante mayores, salieron al oír a la muchacha gritar...

\- ¡Josefina!- Gritó la mujer.- ¡Hija! ¿Qué tienes?-

\- ¿Qué le está haciendo a mi hija, malnacido?- Gritó el hombre al ver a Mathias sujetando a Josefina.- ¡Suéltela!-

\- No, ustedes verán.- Le soltó del cabello a la muchacha.- Vinimos buscando a... ¡Arght!-

Le había rasguñado el rostro para qué la soltara por completo, apenas se viera libre, Josefina se echó a correr sin rumbo por las calles...

\- ¡Josefina!- El señor se echó a correr detrás de ella, preocupado de qué le pudiera pasar algo.

\- ¡Mathias!- Lukas se prestó a ayudar a su amigo, más éste lo hizo a un lado.- ¿Qué te pasa?-

No le respondió, se fue también corriendo detrás de ellos...

\- ¡José María!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Qué idiota.- Resopló, y se sintió un tonto al estar ahí, sin vela en el entierro.

\- ¿Acaso dijo... José María?- Preguntó con mucha seriedad la señora.

\- ¿Eh?- Se volvió a verla.- Sí, lo estamos buscando. ¿Lo conoce usted?-

\- No puede ser.- Se cubrió la boca con una mano, asustada.- Esto, esto no puede estar sucediendo.- Y comenzó a llorar.- ¡No! ¡Mi niña, no!-

\- ¿Qué es lo qué está sucediendo?- Preguntó, deseoso de saber la verdad.

Ya llevaba un buen rato corriendo, más no lograba encontrar a ninguno de los dos. Se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire, y tratar de entender lo qué estaba pasando. Ciertamente, la chica llamada Josefina sí se parecía demasiado a José María, pero no lograba entender. ¿Porqué ella decía qué no le conocía si eran casi como dos gotas de agua? Y José María Itzae, ¿porqué tanto secreto sobre su vida? ¿Qué era lo qué estaba ocultando? Golpeó la pared, frustrado de no comprender...

*** RING, RING. RING, RING***

\- ¿Bueno?- Contestó de inmediato el celular sin fijarse en quién le llamara.

_\- ¿Mathias?-_

\- ¡Noru! ¿Qué pasó?-

_\- Escúchame bien, y antes de qué otra cosa suceda, promete qué no perderás la cabeza por lo qué tengo qué decirte.-_

Esas palabras no le agradaron en lo absoluto, y sintió su estómago revolverse de nueva cuenta, al presentir qué se trataba de algo malo...

\- Tú dirás.- Hizo la invitación para qué le contara.

_\- José María Itzae, ése del qué tú estás enamorado, lleva muerto quince años.-_

Se paralizó, sintiendo qué el alma se le separaba del cuerpo, una sensación demasiado extraña...

_\- ¿Mathias? ¿Sigues ahí?-_

\- S-Sí, Noru.- Trató de sonreír, queriendo no creer lo qué le dijera su amigo.- Es una broma de mal gusto, eso, lo qué dijiste. ¿No es así?-

_\- No, no lo es. Murió cuando aún era un niño, y su hermana menor, Josefina, presenció su muerte. Al parecer, eso le produjo una impresión tan fuerte, qué quedó trastornada, ya qué unos días después, empezó a comportarse como él.-_

No podía respirar siquiera. Entonces, ¿quién era aquél con quién compartió tantos momentos? ¿Tantos besos? ¿Tantos abrazos?...

_\- Se suponía qué ella ya lo había superado pero...-_

***BEEP***

\- ¿Noru?- Necesitaba saber más, entender lo qué estaba sucediendo.- ¡Noru!-

Intentó llamarle de nuevo, más la llamada se dirigía al buzón...

\- Se le debió haber descargado.- Guardó su celular.

¿Ahora qué hacer? Necesitaba respuestas, y la única persona qué podría dárselas era José María... o Josefina, en este caso. Se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz, ¿acaso eso era lo qué estaba ocultando? ¿Qué en realidad era una mujer? No, era algo mucho peor...

\- Trastorno de personalidad múltiple.- Llegó a esa idealización al analizar lo qué le había contado su mejor amigo.

José María Itzae nunca había existido en realidad...

**.~o0o~.**

Entró corriendo a la tienda departamental sin entender cómo ni porqué estaba huyendo. Se detuvo un momento a tomar aire al llegar a la sección de cacería. Cuando de pronto, sintió qué alguien lo tomaba de los hombros, y lo estrellaba contra una vitrina llena de armas de fuego y balas...

\- ¡Ah!- Abrió los ojos para ver a su agresor.- ¡Matatías! ¿Qué te pasa?-

Lo había localizado, gracias a qué su amigo le había llamado al señor Infante, y le diera cuenta de donde estaban, facilitándole el encontrarlo o encontrarla...

\- ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? ¡Suéltame!- Le ordenó.

Hizo presión con una mano, mientras qué dirigió la otra hasta su entrepierna, haciendo qué se estremeciera al revisarlo. Lo soltó con rudeza, y se frotó repetidas veces la boca...

\- Es verdad.- Le dijo con un tono de voz lleno de rencor.- Eres una mujer.-

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?- No sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo, era un hombre, así como él.- ¿A qué te refieres, Mathias?-

\- ¡Ya deja de fingir!- Volvió a presionarlo contra la vitrina.- ¡Tú no existes, José María Itzae! ¡Sólo eres una identidad falsa!- Le tocó la frente con un dedo.- ¡Sólo existes aquí, en la mente de tu hermana Josefina!-

\- ¿Her-Hermana?- Y la mente se le puso en blanco.- ¿Jo-Josefina? ¿Có-Cómo?-

Volvió a soltarlo al verlo tan confundido, así como también él lo estaba. Mathias quería llorar, reclamarle por la farsa qué lo hizo vivir, más no podía hacerlo. Porqué para él lo qué era una mentira, era la realidad de Chema...

\- Tienes qué volver con tu familia, para qué ella retome la terapia, y le administren medicamentos más fuertes y eficaces.-

\- ¿Porqué?-

Y le dolió lo qué tenía qué responderle...

\- Porqué esta no es tu vida, _"Chema"_\- Acentuó el nombre, intentando mantener la calma.- Es la vida de tu hermanita Josefina, y se la estás robando.-

**_~Chema, hermano.~_**

\- Josefina.- Dijo totalmente ido.- Finita, hermanita.-

Con un movimiento rápido, tomó a Mathias de la cabeza, y lo estrelló contra la vitrina, rompiendo el vidrio de las puertas. El rubio, ante el impacto recibido, tardaba en reaccionar, dándole vueltas todo, mientras la sangre le corría por el rostro. José María entonces recogió un revólver, qué estuviese dentro de la vitrina, y de inmediato cargó el arma con las balas dispersas entre los trozos de vidrio qué estaban en el suelo...

\- ¡Ah, está armado!- Gritó uno de los clientes del lugar, dando así aviso a los guardias de la tienda.

Se echó a correr, dirigiéndose a una de las salidas, más un par de guardias ya lo estaban esperando ahí...

_**\- ¡ALTO! ¡DETÉNGASE Y SUELTE EL ARMA!-**_

***BANG* **

Disparó a una de las tuberías del techo, una de la cuál comenzó a brotar agua a caudales, aprovechó el momento y se dirigió al baño de hombres. Mathias, con torpeza, se levantó del piso, y oyó el escándalo. Trató de luchar contra el mareo, cuándo escuchó a uno de los guardias recibir instrucciones de atrapar, en caso de qué fuera posible, a la persona armada qué se había metido al sanitario de hombres...

\- ¡No le disparen!- Comenzó a gritar, encaminándose a un grupo de guardias.

\- Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?- Le preguntó uno de ellos al verlo sangrar.- Se está desangrando.-

\- Eso no importa ahora. Escuchen, yo hablaré con esa persona, pero por favor, no le disparen.-

\- Señor, eso es peligroso, y más en su estado, debería dejar qué alguien lo revise.-

\- No, yo lo convenceré.- Extendió una mano frente a ellos para evitar qué se acercaran.- Lo sacaré de ahí, sólo déjenme intentarlo.-

La gente corrió al verlo con la pistola en la mano, algunos no lograban moverse, posiblemente de la impresión, más José María no quería involucrar a nadie. Esto sólo era entre su conciencia y él...

\- _**¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!**_\- Les apuntó con el arma, gritando para qué salieran de los cubículos del baño.- _**¡FUERA!**_-

Cerró la puerta una vez qué se asegurara de estar completamente solo. Tomó aire para tratar de tranquilizarse, y fue justo en ese momento cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo. Se aproximó a los lavamanos, descubriéndose el pecho y confirmando con horror lo dicho por Mathias...

\- _**¡AAAAAAAH!**_-

***CRASH***

Usó el arma para romper en pedazos el espejo, y tras tomar un trozo, se cortó el dedo índice de su mano derecha, presionando para qué la sangre brotara, y escribir un mensaje en la pared...

***PAS, PAS, PAS, PAS, PAS, PAS, PAS***

\- ¡Jose María!- Volteó a ver a la puerta, tras oír al rubio de ojos azules tratando de abrirla, por lo qué apuntó con el arma.- ¡Josefina! ¡Detente, no cometas una locura!-

\- Una locura, ¿no?- Se sonrió, y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.- Lo siento, Finita.- Dijo con todo el dolor de su corazón.- Pero tengo qué dejarte ir.-

Cerró los ojos, apuntando directamente a la cabeza...

***BANG***

Al oír la detonación, la sangre se le heló a Mathias, y por un instante se sintió perdido, fuera de la realidad. Pero reaccionó de inmediato, y tiró la puerta de una patada. Entró al baño, sintiendo su corazón romperse en pedazos al ver la escena. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, así como las lágrimas de sus ojos, al encontrar el cuerpo de Josefina sobre un charco expansivo de líquido carmesí, con el arma en mano. Varios guardias del lugar, así como policías informados de qué había una persona armada y peligrosa, entraron después...

\- N-No... No... No. **_¡NO!_**\- El rubio de ojos azules golpeó el piso con los puños cerrados e intentó acercarse a la chica.- **_¡NO! ¿PORQUÉ? ¿PORQUÉ?_**-

Varios de los presentes tuvieron qué sujetarlo para sacarlo del baño, ya qué no quería separarse de ella o él. Pero sus fuerzas comenzaron a faltarle, y volvió a caer al suelo, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, llorando a lágrima viva. Los paramédicos llegaron, y uno de ellos, con guantes en las manos, se acercó a Josefina para verificar qué estuviera muerta...

\- Aún está respirando.- Y se alzó del suelo al oír al hombre.- ¡Rápido! ¡Traigan la camilla!-

Y sin perder más tiempo, los paramédicos intervinieron al instante, llevándosela lo más pronto posible al hospital más cercano, mientras los oficiales tomaban fotografías del lugar del siniestro. En especial del _**"PERDÓN"**_ qué José María había escrito con sangre en la pared...

**_~¡Vaya pesadilla! Corriendo con una bestia detrás. Dime qué es mentira todo, un sueño tonto y no más.~_**

**.~o0o~.**

Dos meses habían pasado desde entonces, los doctores lograron salvar a Josefina, sin embargo había caído en coma. En todo ese tiempo, los señores Infante le contaron toda la verdad a Mathias, quién quedara estupefacto tras oírlo todo. Le contaron qué desde antes de qué naciera la pequeña, José María Itzae, en aquél entonces de cinco años de edad, se la pasaba cantando y contando cuentos, pegado al vientre de su madre, haciendo una y mil promesas de qué la iba a querer mucho, además de protegerla siempre. No obstante, el nacimiento de la pequeña fue prematuro, ya qué llegó al mundo tres meses antes de lo esperado...

Fueron momentos tanto difíciles, como dolorosos, para el resto de la familia. Ver a la pequeña Josefina dentro de una incubadora y conectada a una sonda era un escenario devastador. La señora Infante se pasó días enteros casi sin despegarse de su hija en la Unidad Neonatológica de Cuidados Intensivos, al pendiente de lo que aconteciera con su bebé, hasta qué tras un lapso de tres meses y medio fuera dada de alta del hospital...

Desde entonces, los primeros años de Finita fueron de constante y estricto cuidado para con ella. Numerosas veces vigilaban todo lo qué hacía, y trataban de no perder detalle alguno. Apenas comenzara a estornudar o a toser, ya tenía a uno de sus padres encima suyo, revisando qué no fuera algo grave. No obstante, no hubo secuelas de su nacimiento prematuro, por lo cuál dejaron se estar supervisando en cada momento...

Como todo buen hermano mayor, Chema jugaba con ella, le tomaba de la mano, ayudándola cada qué podía. Le contaba cuentos infantiles de todo tipo, y le llevaba ramitos de Nomeolvides, qué cortaba del jardín, y se los dejaba en su cuarto, a un lado de su cama cada vez qué caía enferma, besando su frente. Era tanto el cariño qué sentía por su pequeña hermanita...

Un día, cuando José María tenía 12 años, y Josefina 7, ésta había faltado a la escuela por una obligatoria visita al doctor. Así qué la mamá de ambos decidió llevarla consigo cuando pasara a recoger a Chema de la primaria...

_\- ¡Mamá!- Gritó de emoción el morenito al verlas al otro extremo de la calle, qué se echó a correr rumbo a ellas.- ¡Finita!-_

Un vehículo, qué iba en exceso de velocidad considerando qué era una zona escolar, se había pasado el alto y no pudo frenar a tiempo. Golpeó al niño, aventándolo con fuerza e impactándolo contra otro coche, qué tenía el paso libre al venir en dirección contraria. Y ante los cientos de gritos histéricos, y los ruegos de su mamá de qué volviera a abrir los ojos, ya nada se podía hacer. José María Itzae había muerto delante de su mamá y su pequeña hermana...

Las cosas empeoraron días después del funeral del niño. Josefina empezó a mostrar una conducta no propia de ella, y tras consultar a un psicólogo, éste les informó qué la pequeña sufría de Trastorno de Identidad Disociativa, o Trastorno de Personalidad Múltiple. Pero al buscar una segunda opinión, descubrieron qué padecía de Trastorno de Amnesia Disociativa, la cuál le hacía perder varios de sus recuerdos personales y de identidad personal, en lapsos qué iban desde horas hasta días. Así qué bajo las indicaciones de éste otro psicólogo, tuvieron qué mudarse de casa, eliminar todo aquello qué estuviese relacionado con José María Itzae, y qué Josefina Yantzin estuviera en terapia así como también llevar un tratamiento con medicamentos y drogas hipnóticas, así como técnicas de relajación. Los señores Infantes hicieron todo lo qué estuviera a su alcance, con tal de qué la única hija qué les quedaba, tuviera una vida normal...

Aún cuando no se explicaban porqué la Josefina actuaba como si fuera su hermano, no se volvió a repetir esa conducta, por lo qué siguieron actuando cómo si nada más hubieran sido ellos tres una familia completa. Por lo qué al enterarse de qué su hija había vuelto a presentar reincidencia en el trastorno, quedaron sorprendidos y anonadados de qué tanto el medicamento como las técnicas de relajación qué le habían impuesto de pequeña, no hubieran dado resultado deseado. Y ahora, lo único qué deseaban, era qué su hija volviera a recobrar el conocimiento...

Y aunque le pidieron perdón, por el descuido de no notar qué el tratamiento había perdido su efecto, Mathias les dijo qué no tenían porqué hacerlo. Ya tenían suficientes problemas, como para agregarles más cargas pesadas. Más lo único qué les pidió, fue qué le permitieran llevarle un ramo de flores todos los días, ya qué en cierta forma, él se sentía culpable de lo acontecido. Sin contar qué tenía un adeudo tanto con él, como con ella...

\- José María.- Cerraba sus ojos y volvía a ver su sonrisa.- Josefina.-

_**~I don't mind spending everyday, out on your corner in the pourin' rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile. Ask her if she wants to stay a while. And she will be loved.~**_

**.~o0o~.**

Fue una mañana cuando logró recuperar el conocimiento, y una buena señal fue qué logró reconocer a sus padres, así como tener noción de saber quién era ella. Pero a Mathias no le fue posible verla, por orden del médico...

\- Lo más recomendable, es qué usted no vuelva a establecer contacto con ella.- Le dijo tajante el doctor a Mathias, yendo directamente al grano.- Su presencia podría provocar resugir en ella no sólo momentos desagradables, sino además traumáticos, al grado de ser irreversibles. Realmente lo lamento mucho.-

\- No... No se preocupe, doctor.- El rubio sintió qué le flaqueaban las piernas tras oír la sugerencia, y trató de mantener la calma.- Tiene usted razón.- Y miró la puerta de la habitación de la chica.- Yo... me iré para siempre de su vida.-

No le quedaba nada más qué hacer ahí, así qué con cautela, entró a la habitación del hospital en donde estuviese internada, para dejar el último ramo de flores e irse para ya no volver. Avanzó despacio hasta la cama, encontrándola dormida, y dejó a un lado las pequeñas Nomeolvides para qué al despertar las viera. Se detuvo por un momento, tenía tantas ganas de platicar con ella y pedirle perdón por haberla empujado a tales extremos, más nada se podía hacer. Soltó un leve suspiro y se dio media vuelta para retirarse...

\- ¿Eh?- La muchacha se talló los ojos y se incorporó un poco.- ¿Quién es usted?-

Dejó de caminar al oír la pregunta, y por un momento sintió una tristeza muy honda al comprobar qué no le recordaba. Debía irse, más no pudo evitar volverse a verla...

\- Perdón, no era mi intención despertarla.- Le sonrió el rubio de ojos azules.- Sólo soy un voluntario, entrego flores para animar a los enfermos de los hospitales. Más ya he terminado de repartirlas.- Alzó una mano y la agitó.- Qué se mejore pronto, señorita.-

Comenzó a retirarse, sin dar marcha atrás. Lo mejor era dejar las cosas tal y como estaban, ya qué no tenía cabida en ninguna parte...

\- Espere, por favor.- Nuevamente se detuvo al oír esa voz, cargada con tanta tristeza, qué no evitó llevarse una mano al pecho.

\- ¿Sí?- No tuvo el valor de verla a la cara.

\- Estas flores.- Tomó el pequeño ramo.- Cuando era una niña y me enfermaba, alguien iba a mi cuarto y me dejaba unas cuántas. Pero...- Las lágrimas corrieron de sus ojos cafés, mientras se doblaba un poco hacia adelante.- No recuerdo a esta persona... me da mucha tristeza no poder hacerlo.- Soltó las flores, para poder limpiarse las lágrimas.- Y siento pena con esta persona. ¿Porqué no puedo recordarla?-

Era injusto verla y no poder decirle nada acerca de su hermano mayor, de las tantas promesas y canciones qué expresaba con el corazón lleno de amor a su pequeña Finita. De las veces qué la cuidaba cuando enfermaba, y le tomaba de la mano para hacerle saber qué no estaba sola. De las sonrisas qué se dibujaban en su rostro al pensar en ella. Y sintió su corazón apretujarse ante el recuerdo de José María, pese a qué todo fuese una mentira, para él no había sido así. Sus besos, sus sonrisas, la manera en qué le miraba y hasta el modo en qué se enojaba, todo eso existía para el rubio, tan tangibles y tan reales. Y era en sus recuerdos, como en su memoria, donde le tendría siempre, dentro de su corazón y de su alma...

\- ¿Sabes? Yo perdí hace poco a una persona a quién quise mucho.- Se sentó en el filo de la cama.

No podía irse así como si nada, se lo debía...

\- ¿Eh?- La chica alzó el rostro.

\- Esa persona me ayudó mucho cuando estaba en el punto más bajo de mi vida. Nos enamoramos, y aunque éramos felices, no podíamos estar juntos.- Desvió su mirada a un punto fijo de la habitación, con una expresión triste.- Y mi problema, fue qué no pude decirle adiós ni tampoco hacerle saber, qué aunque todo haya sido un imposible, la tendría presente en mi mente y en mi corazón.-

No supo decirle nada más, imágenes de días aciagos inundaban su mente, y de nuevo sintió una punzada en el corazón. No existía culpable alguno de lo ocurrido, y sin embargo, todos estaban pagando por las consecuencias. Se cubrió los ojos con una mano, intentando no llorar...

\- Extraño a esa persona, y aunque todo haya sido una mentira, para mí sí fue verdadero.- Se descubrió los ojos y se mordió los labios.- Lo siento, lo siento tanto.-

¿Qué más podía hacer...?

\- Yo... No le conozco, y ni siquiera sé si le conocía de antes, ya qué he perdido parte de mi memoria.- Sollozante, la chica tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y la llevó hasta su rostro.- Pero tiene usted una hermosa sonrisa. Por favor, nunca deje de sonreír.-

Recordó con sorpresa aquella noche, hacía más de un año, y con la diferencia de qué era él quién estaba en la cama del hospital. Se acordó qué le dijo aquéllas mismas palabras, junto con una sonrisa qué no le permitió perderse otra vez...

_José María..._

Apoyó su mentón sobre sus largos cabellos, abrazándola con cuidado, como si fuera de una muñequita de porcelana. Había caído en la cuenta del porqué había ocurrido todo eso...

\- Muchas gracias.- Le dijo el danés, con una sonrisa temblorosa, y uniéndose a su llanto.

_**~Sólo dame una señal chiquita, ¡oh, mi vida! Qué tú también me amas así.~**_

**Fin.**

* * *

_Muchas gracias a todos, debo decir qué éste ha sido uno, no de los más difíciles, sino uno de los más dolorosos de escribir. Sobre la parte acerca de la muerte de Chema cuando era un niño, ocurrió en mi ciudad, hace más de 10 años, sólo qué quién murió fue una mujer qué iba a recoger a su hijo de la primaria, y ocurrió una hora después de qué yo pasara por ahí. u.u_

Las canciones qué usé, fueron las siguientes:

_~"Mr. Lonely"_ de **Akon.**  
_~"Tres regalos"_ de **Trío Los Dandys.**  
_~"Lucha de gigantes"_ de **Nacha Pop.**  
_~"And she will be loved"_ de **Maroon5.**  
_~"Sólo dame una señal chiquita"_ de **Cox.**

_¿Ya se dieron cuenta porqué éstas canciones?_

_En fin, gracias nuevamente, y ojalá les haya gustado este one-shot. Debo irme a dormir, ya qué son las 2:01 am. ¡Nos vemos! ;D_


End file.
